


A Holly Jolly Life Day

by NemesisGray



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Life Day one-shots for my 2019 shipswho all is gonna have babies? and who all has them?
Relationships: Arcann/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Aric Jorgan & Female Sith Inquisitor, Aric Jorgan/Female Sith Inquisitor, Bey'wan Aygo/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Female Bounty Hunter/Aric Jorgan, Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Female Jedi Consular|Barsen'thor & Arcann, Female Jedi Knight|Hero of Tython/Torian Cadera, Female OC/Male OC, Female Sith Inquisitor & Andronikos Revel, Female Sith Inquisitor & Khem Vall, Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan
Series: Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgrahamcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/gifts), [NayriaCadera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayriaCadera/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira & Aric before the start of the game and when everything changed

Three-year old Eira loved Life Day. All the glitter!

“‘Ric, up!” she shouted at her best friend.

Aric sighed, scooping her up. “Yes?”

“Tree!” She pointed at the fir tree her family was decorating.

Nine-year-old Aric sighed again, rolling his eyes, as he carried the bouncing Eira over to the tree. “Don’t touch it.” He spoke.

Eira pouted but withdrew her hands. “Pretty.”

“It is pretty.” Aric smiled at Eira’s excited face.

“‘Ric,” she turned bottomless emerald green eyes to Aric, “Happy Life Day.”

“Happy Life Day.” he replied.

She smiled then and patted his cheek. “Yar m' bestestest friwend.” She couldn’t say ‘friend.’

“You’re mine too.” He only said that to see her smile.

He wasn’t disappointed. Her smile lit up her face.

“Yay!” she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Aric held her, the two of them looking at the lights on the tree until she fell asleep. Then he held her some more, after all, Eira’s parents were busy trying to decorate the house. They didn’t need a toddler under their feet or to lose focus on the house decorating to put her down for a nap.

And babysitting Eira was why Aric was allowed over to the Luin house anyway.

#

Eighteen-year old Eira loved Life Day. All the glitter!

“Aric!” she shouted at him as soon as he entered his apartment.

“Yes?” he sighed.

“The trees!” She ran to the window, pressing her nose against the glass so she could look at all the Life Day trees that lined the street Aric’s apartment was on.

“Would you like to see them?” he asked softly.

She shook her head. “No. They’re much prettier from up here.”

Aric cut his eyes to her face as he stood beside her at the massive bay window in his living room. “Want to go out onto the balcony? You can see them better.”

She turned expressive bottomless emerald green eyes in his direction. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He offered his hand as he turned towards the door. “Let’s go.”

Giggling, she slipped her hand into his, a slight blush to her cheeks at the contact.

Aric grinned as he led the ecstatic Eira onto the apartment building’s balcony.

“Pretty!” Eira breathed, leaning against the railing, her head swiveling back and forth as she gazed in wonder at all the Life Day trees.

“Yeah.” Aric wasn’t talking about the trees on the street below.

Eira glanced back at his face to find his regard on her not on the trees.

“Aric,” she turned towards him, chewing her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted. Quickly, before she chickened out, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Happy Life Day.” She kissed his lips.

She stepped back, blushing as red as a Pureblood and afraid to look him in the face.

“Eira,” one of his hands slide into her hair, the other turning her face towards him.

His eyes roamed her face, searching for something. He seemed to find it as he lowered his head, kissing her gently.

“Happy Life Day.” he whispered as the kiss ended.

Blushing redder still, Eira turned away, gazing back at the Life Day trees and lights on display, but not really seeing them.

It felt natural when Aric wrapped his arms around her after a few minutes, his chin resting on the top of her head as they stood on the balcony.


	2. The Life Day Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuilelaith & Aric, the moment from when they were six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the song "A Christmas Song"

Tuilelaith didn’t hate much. But what she did hate, she hated with a passion.

And she currently hated the jerks that made Teernan cry.

“Hey!” Tuilelaith shouted at the group of older boys. “Give me my sister’s doll back!”

#

Aric watched as Teernan cried.

“Where’s Tuile?” He asked her.

“She’s fighting the jerks that stole my doll.” Teernan sniffed.

“You let her go alone?” Aric growled at her.

Teernan growled back.

“Where is she?” Aric took a menacing step forward. Tuilelaith was his best friend and he was not about to let her fight without him.

Teernan sniffed and pointed. “At the river.”

Aric took off running. He had to get to Tuilelaith.

#

Tuilelaith was outnumbered. 

“Tuile!” Aric cried and she was never happier to see her best friend as he came running towards her.

“Aric!” she ducked the fist that came flying at her face, she had to get to Aric. Together they could win.

She and Aric ran towards each other, their eyes communicating in ways that they never quite understood and didn’t really want to understand.

Launching herself at him, she hoped that he could read her mind. 

In a moment of pure synchronicity, Aric caught her, spinning her around before launching her at the head bully.

Tuilelaith pulled back her arm, balled up her fist and punched the bully in his nose.

The fight was short after that. Tuilelaith and Aric working in tandem to take out the much older and bigger boys.

Panting, the best friends watched as the bullies all ran, leaving Teernan’s doll behind.

“You told me you’d wait for me.” Aric admonished Tuilelaith.

“You were late.” She pushed him playfully.

He shrugged and pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re ok, Tuile.”

“I’m glad you were here to help me, Aric.” Tuilelaith hugged him back.

#

Aric would never forget the perfect punch Tuilelaith landed on the bully’s face. She looked like an avenging angel, all retribution and rage. 

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire six years of life. 

He would never forget the way she looked. Nor the spark in her eyes.

This was the moment that six-year-old Aric Jorgan fell in love with his best friend.

#

Tuilelaith would never forget the way Aric read her mind and launched her at the main bully. 

It was the best thing he could’ve done. Nobody ever helped her. Tuilelaith often had to do things on her own.

She would never forget the way he looked. Nor the understanding in his eyes.

Getting Teernan’s doll back wasn’t Aric’s fight but he offered to help anyway. And even thought Tuilelaith left him, he still showed.

He showed to help her. And then he worked with her instead of taking over. They were partners.

This was the moment that six-year-old Tuilelaith Agrona fell in love with her best friend.

#

It was later, after both children had been yelled at by their parents both together and separately, that they snuck out of their respective houses and met in their secret spot in the woods.

“You get into too much trouble?” Aric asked as he plopped down on the straw next to Tuilelaith.

She shrugged. “Nah. You?”

“Nah.” He passed her a juice box he swiped from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” she chirped at him, passing him a bag of chips she had swiped from the pantry.

They sat in companionable silence, mulling over their newfound feelings for each other, munching on their pilfered snacks.

“Happy Life Day, Aric.” Tuilelaith laid her head on Aric’s shoulder.

“Happy Life Day, Tuile.” He slipped his arm around her waist.

Both blushed at the contact, both too nervous to keep the contact for long. After all, they were best friends, newly fallen in love, and six. They didn’t know how to express themselves.

“Wanna go chunk rocks in the river?” he asked after a while.

“Yeah!” Tuilelaith grinned at him.

Together, they went to chunk rocks because that’s what six-year-old best friends did. They’d sort out their feelings later.


	3. Have Yourself a Merry Little Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx & Khem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"

Nyx blinked at the poorly wrapped parcel in her face.

She followed the parcel up the very large arm to the extremely grumpy face of Khem.

“Khem?” She arched an eyebrow.

Khem growled and shook the parcel in her face.

Rolling her eyes, she accepted it.

“To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?” she was rather afraid to open it.

Maybe it was the head Khem found in the lake back on Balmorra? Or a foot? The Dashade was often like a cat, bringing Nyx dead things as presents.

Or threats?

She wasn’t too sure.

“ _Open it!_ ” Khem crossed his arms and continued to glare at her.

Nyx opened the box, still fully expecting for it to either explode or at least stink, only for her eyes to widen as she was pleasantly surprised.

It was a lightsaber crystal. A deep red one that matched her eyes.

“Khem?” She turned surprised eyes on the Dashade.

Khem’s smile was happy as much as it was disconcerting. “ _I stole it from that irksome pest we had to save. He wasn’t going to miss it._ ”

Ah, yes. Major Bessiker’s son. Nyx saved the son only because she felt like it’d be grand to have a major owe her.

“Did you eat him?” Nyx asked her Dashade.

Khem frowned. “ _No, you told me not to.”_

Nyx smothered a laugh and looked back at the crystal. “Thank you, Khem.” She patted her Dashade’s arm.

Khem grunted something that had her looking back at him in surprise. 

“What was that?” She really didn’t know.

“ _Happy Life Day, Little Sith._ ” Khem spoke louder before stomping away.

Complete surprise registered on her face. Khem, her surly Dashade that hated her guts and constantly talked about how he would kill her, gave her a Life Day present.

Good thing she had gotten him a gift as well.

She snorted a laugh as his gift screamed in terror for several minutes before the sounds of crunching filled the air.

Sighing in happiness, Nyx was well pleased that Khem hadn’t gone into the storage room for a few days.

“Twovee, we’re going to need a cleanup in the storage room in a few minutes.” Nyx smiled at the droid.

Twovee beeped in fearful affirmation.

Humming to herself, Nyx walked to her room, she had a lightsaber crystal to install.

She really hoped Major Bessiker had other children as the son she met was most irksome. And she couldn’t tolerate that much disrespect leveled at a loving parent.

Taking out her lightsaber and her tools, she found the business card of the bounty hunter she used. Yes, she’d have to keep that bounty hunter’s information as well. Never know when one needed a bounty hunter.

“Happy Life Day, monster.” Nyx hummed to herself as she heard the crunching noises of Khem snacking on an arm as he wandered back to his usual haunt in the crews’ barracks.


	4. Joy to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muirea & Andronikos. Big Brother Andy knows what his little sister needs for the holiday

Muirea frowned at Andronikos. 

“Where are you taking me?” she asked for what had to be the billionth time in the past two hours. She didn’t really like surprises.

Andronikos laughed and shook his head, causing her frown to deepen and her body to sink lower in the co-pilot’s chair.

“I hate surprises.” she muttered grumpily.

“You won’t hate this one.” His hand ruffled her hair. “Promise.”

Muirea batted his hand away, sticking her tongue out at him. “Meanie!”

“Pirate!” he laughed again.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

#

Muirea couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she watched the slaver camp burn to the ground.

“Told you you’d like it.” Andronikos rasped into her hair, pulling her into a hug as he kissed her hair.

“I love it.” She hugged him back.

There was nothing more pleasing to her than watching slavers and their entire camp burn to the ground while hearing slavers burning alive or gurgle from being stabbed by the same people they held as slaves.

A slave revolt. Nothing was better.

“You know I know what makes my baby-girl happy.” He grinned down at her. “Happy Life Day, Rea.”

“Happy Life Day, Andy.” She grinned back.


	5. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boudica and Aric are a bit oblivious about holidays

She felt like she was forgetting something. Something important. But she couldn’t exactly place her finger on what she was forgetting.

It wasn’t her anniversary. That was two months ago. It wasn’t Aric’s birthday. Or her own birthday.

What was Boudica forgetting?

Sighing, racking her brain for even an inkling of an idea, she decided to go ask Elara. The medic knew everything and would probably know what it was Boudica herself forgot.

Boudica stopped short of entering the medbay. It was decorated in tinsel, red and green twinkle lights, and -Boudica shuddered- glitter. Elara was on a step stool next to a fir tree decorating it as Cee held a box of ornaments.

“Elara, why are you humming a Life Day song?” Boudica asked the medic, looking askance at the medbay.

Boudica had no idea why Elara Dorne loved Life Day so much.

Elara jumped as a rather loud thud sounded behind her. “Sir! Are you alright?”

The medic watched in confusion as Boudica banged her forehead against the door jamb repeatedly.

“It’s Life Day. I fucking forgot Life Day. I’m a horrible wife.” Boudica muttered to herself. 

What did Aric want again?

Elara continued to gaze up at her CO blankly. “Bou?”

Boudica shook her head, holding up a hand. “Don’t worry about it, Elara.”

“Very well.” Elara went back to decorating the tree. “He wants the duranium-barreled special from the new BlasTech catalog.”

“Thanks Elara!” Boudica cried.

Elara smiled as she heard the Cathar bounding towards the captain’s quarters, presumably to call the Fleet’s weapon smith and ask after that rifle.

#

Aric was forgetting something. Something important. What was he forgetting?

It was not his anniversary. Nor was it Boudica’s birthday.

Frowning, he took a sip of his caf only to find his cup was empty.

Grumbling, climbing to his feet, he headed towards the galley. He needed gratuitous amounts of caf while taking inventory.

What did he forget exactly?

“Buzz, I told you what Life Day was only like a million times. I ain’t telling you again.” Vik rolled his eyes and caught Aric’s out of accident. “Sir tell Yuun what Life Day is. Apparently, I don’t explain it good.”

“Well, Vik. You don’t explain it well.” Aric corrected, filling his cup to the brim with caf, by the smell it was fresh and made by Boudica. He felt his lips pull into a smile, his lifemate made the best caf.

“Yeah, yeah.” Vik huffed in annoyance, pushing his girth away from the table and shambling out of the galley.

Yuun followed shortly after, leaving Aric blissfully alone in the galley and giving him time for his mind to wander away from inventory.

Exactly how did Vik explain Life Day?

Aric suddenly choked on his caf.

“Life Day!” he wheezed. “I fucking forgot Life Day!”

What did he get Boudica? Panicking, he looked at his chrono.

Yes! He still had time to go pick up something for Boudica before all the stores on Fleet closed.

His caf completely forgotten, he ran off the ship.

#

It should be illegal how beautiful Boudica looked in her spice colored lace cocktail dress. It almost gave the illusion of her being naked. Which in turn made Aric’s mouth water.

The fact that she wore the necklace he bought her around her neck and the pendant fell perfectly in her cleavage only made matters worse, drawing his eye to her perfect breasts.

The lights in the restaurant glinting off her mane and fur was just, well, needless to say Aric was having to keep thinking of Vik’s face. 

Aric had tried to think of cleaning his rifle but the rifle had morphed into his dick and his hands had morphed into Boudica’s and it hadn’t been a great idea.

So the Weequay’s face was the winner when it came to lessening Aric’s ardent thoughts.

And his lifemate knew exactly what she was doing as well. He could tell by the knowing smirk to the corner of her kissable lips, the glint in her gorgeous eyes.

“Aric, Happy Life Day.” Boudica smiled at him from across the table.

“Happy Life Day.” He smiled back. 

“I got you a present.” She leaned down and picked something up from the floor. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” He accepted the massive box.

And the box was massive. It was almost the length of a rifle.

“I wanted to get you something.” She tucked a strand of mane behind an ear.

Aric coughed to cover his pleasure. “I got you something too.” 

The box he handed her was smaller, it fit in his pants pocket.

“You did have to get me something.” she winked at him as she accepted the box.

He chuckled and proceeded to open his box. “Bou!” It was the rifle he wanted.

He looked up at her gasp and felt pride well in his chest. It was the perfect gift for her.

“Aric,” her fingers stroked the bracelet, “it’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.” He felt her foot glide up his calf, heard the slight purr rumbling her throat.

“Back to the ship?” Her sultry eyes spoke volumes. “Everybody is seeing a vid and Cee is at the repair shop.”

“Back to the ship.” Aric growled.

Throwing a credit stick on the table and picking up his almost forgotten brand-new rifle, he followed behind his lifemate back to the ship.

#

Lying entwined naked in bed, Aric listened as Boudica purred sleepily, her fingers stroking the bracelet around her wrist. 

The bracelet was perfect. It was crafted from intricate ribbons of different types of metal that matched the pendant Aric had gotten her earlier. Plus, the bracelet was more of a cuff and could be worn under her armor.

“You know,” she turned to face him, “I passed by this bracelet earlier today.”

“Did you?” Aric feigned ignorance.

“You bought this as a last minute ‘Oh shit, I forgot’ didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” he smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the nose before leaning up to kiss him. “I still love it. Thank you.”

His hand wrapped around the back of her head, held her in the kiss longer. A murmured, “You’re welcome” when the kiss ended.

He was going to bring up the fact that his rifle was also a last-minute purchase but figured he didn’t care. 

“Happy Life Day, chai.” Aric drew her into another kiss.

“Happy Life Day, butternut.” Boudica chirped back at him.


	6. White Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenfrewy and our favorite grumpy Cathar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from "White Christmas"

Gwenfrewy never truly celebrated Life Day. Her father didn’t view holidays as important and she was always too busy to celebrate it with her own children.

This was the first year she’d be able to properly celebrate it. And she was celebrating it with her children, friends, and Mate.

“Gwenie,” Aric’s hands slid over her hips, “stop frowning.”

“I’m not frowning.” she hadn’t been frowning.

“You’re mentally frowning.” He placed a kiss to the side of her neck, nuzzling her neck as he breathed in her scent.

“I’ve never celebrated Life Day before, Aric. And I missed the triplets’ Life Day celebrations. What if I screw it up?” Her quiet voice was filled with her fears and uncertainties.

“They’re gonna love it, Gwenie.” He kissed her neck again. “Trust me.”

Gwenfrewy sighed. If Aric said it would be alright. Then she’d believe him.

#

Owena gasped as she clutched the box of lightsaber components to her chest.

“We’re ready?” she asked her mother.

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yes, both Sana-rae and Senya have said you are ready.” She smiled at each of her children. “You must go get the saber crystals yourselves and figure out how to build your lightsabers, but” she shrugged.

Owena exchanged excited glances with Emyr and Dafydd. They’d been waiting for their chance to build their lightsabers.

What Gwenfrewy didn’t tell her children was that the parts she’d given them were really an amalgamation of several different types of lightsabers. It was up to her children to work together to find parts that fit with whatever lightsaber designs they finally decided on.

“Mummy, may we go?” Dafydd asked, studying the individual pieces.

“You may go pack, we’re heading to Ilum soon.” Aric answered.

Dafydd’s gaze flickered between his mother and his stepdad. “Really?”

Gwenfrewy and Aric both nodded.

Dafydd smiled one of his rare smiles and jumped up, pulling his siblings along with him.

Gwenfrewy sighed, her fingers over her lips, uncertainty in her gaze.

“It’s going to be fine.” Aric wrapped her in a hug again. 

She believed him. “We need to pack as well.”

“Already done.” 

She laughed. Aric was always prepared.

#

Emyr was beginning to panic. He hadn’t found a lightsaber crystal that sang to him yet. Owena found her within the first hour of them landing on Ilum. Dafydd found his two days ago. But Emyr had yet to find his.

Owena’s lightsaber crystal was bright pink, similar to her hair. Dafydd’s was blue.

But Emyr. He didn’t know what his was going to be and he was panicking and no amount of reassurance from his mother was helping.

“Emyr,” Aric spoke quietly behind the young Chiss.

Emyr turned panicked eyes to his stepfather. “Yes?”

Aric sighed and pulled Emyr into a hug.

It was still strange for Emyr to be hugged by the man. Emyr wasn’t used to being hugged by the males in his life. But Aric was affectionate. So was Uncle Gawain.

Must be a Cathar thing.

“Look, you’re thinking about this too hard.” Aric said. “What’s your favorite color?”

Emyr chewed his pinky and thought. “Green.”

“Right, and have you been to the green cave yet?” Aric glanced around. “Is there a green cave? I don’t know how this works.”

Emyr smiled. “There is a cropping of green crystal nearby.”

“Let’s head there then.” Aric jerked his chin once and waited for Emyr. “Well? I don’t know the way.”

“Oh!” Emyr blushed and proceeded to head to the green crystal outcropping.

He felt his stepfather’s surprise upon being greeted by the massive wall of green lightsaber crystals.

“That’s daunting.” Aric frowned at the wall. “It’s amazing your siblings even found a crystal.”

Emyr snorted but Aric had a point.

“Look, kid,” Aric placed a heavy hand on Emyr’s head. “You’re thinking too hard on this. Why don’t you find one you think the prettiest and go from there?”

Emyr frowned but there was a certain wisdom in his stepfather’s words. Beauty tended to resonate with each individual person. Whatever Emyr thought was pretty would resonate in him on some level. And maybe it would help him find a crystal.

“Alright.” Emyr said when he realized Aric was expecting a reply.

Aric smiled and crossed his arms and began studying each individual cluster of crystals.

Emyr followed suit and they wandered about the cave in silence.

“This is pretty. Reminds me of your mother.” Aric spoke up, pointing towards one particular, rather small cluster of teal colored crystals.

Emyr tilted his head to the side as he approached his stepfather and the cluster. “How so?”

“Small but powerful.” Came his stepfather’s reply.

Emyr reached Aric’s side and kept walking, getting closer to the cluster of crystals. Something about them called to him.

#

Gwenfrewy smiled as she watched her children compare lightsaber crystals. None of them had resonated with a purple crystal but that was alright.

Her children weren’t her; they wouldn’t resonate with her lightsaber crystal.

“Thank you for helping Emyr.” She kissed Aric’s chin.

“They’re my children too, Gwenie. I was there for them since they were conceived.” Aric chirped at her, pulling her tighter against him.

“True.” She smiled against his cheek, her hand sneaking out to scratch his chin.

Purring, he offered his neck up for better access.

Gwenfrewy giggled at the sounds her Mate made as she scratched his chin.

“Mummy, Da, we’re going to go to bed.” Dafydd spoke up.

Gwenfrewy and Aric broke out of their bubble to look at their children.

“Very well. We head back to Odessen tomorrow. There’s a forge there.” She leaned forward. “Be mostly packed tonight before you fall asleep, alright?”

“Alright.” Her triplets answered.

“Night mum.” Dafydd hugged her before hugging Aric. “Night Da.”

“Night mummy, night da.” Owena hugged her parents at the same time.

“Night mummy.” Emyr hugged his mother, kissing her on the cheek before turning to Aric. “Night da. Thanks.” He squeezed Aric a bit harder than usual.

Gwenfrewy and Aric watched their children head to bed.

“Ready for bed?” Aric asked his Mate.

She nodded.

Together, they too headed to bed.

#

Gwenfrewy and Aric snuggled in bed on the ship, her body draped across his chest, his hands on her hips.

Nuzzling her hair, Aric’s hand in her hair angled her face up for a kiss. The kiss was slow, deep, encompassing.

“Gwenie,” he looked into her eyes. How did he bring this up? He wanted to have kids with her.

He loved the triplets, and he was as much their father as Andronikos was. But he wanted to see Gwenfrewy grow with his seed, he wanted to be there when she gave birth, he wanted to be exhausted at midnight feedings. 

“Aric, I want to have more kids too.” Her smile said she understood. 

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t love the triplets,” he began.

Her fingers on his lips shushed him. “I know.”

They shared a smile.

Purring, Aric pulled her in for another kiss.

“Happy Life Day, Gwenie.” He stroked her cheek.

“Happy Life Day, Aric.” She kissed his nose.


	7. Please Come Home for Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrestia & Torian im a rough patch of their relationship (and yes, i feel horrible)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Come Home for Christmas

“Addy, talk to me.” Torian cried as he watched his lifemate stomp away from him.

She growled and didn’t answer.

Torian growled and made to go after her.

He caught up with Addy at her ship, staring moodily at it.

“You don’t like it?” he asked softly, approaching her.

She sighed and crossed her arms. “I don’t know.”

He hesitantly wrapped her in his arms. “You can tell me if you don’t like it.”

She turned somber grey eyes up to him. “I don’t know what it means, Torian.”

“I know.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “It means I love you.”

Her hands fisted in his shirt; her nose pressed to his neck as she breathed in his scent. “I love you too.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” he said into her mane. “Want to go watch a vid in bed?”

She nodded against his chest. “Yes, please.”

Stepping back, he offered his hand, a smile pulling at his lips when she took his hand without hesitation.

#

Torian didn’t know what the vid was, and he didn’t care. Adrestia was in his arms, at long last she was in his arms.

Sighing in happiness, he closed his eyes and buried his nose in her mane. He was home.

“Riduur?” she spoke the word slowly, turning in his arms, she gazed up at him.

Torian felt his heart stop and his breath freeze. She called him riduur. She hadn’t called him that the entire time he’d been back in her life.

“Yes, cyare?” he grinned down at her.

It was slow going, but they were getting back to how they were before she disappeared, before the Eternal Empire.

Her grey eyes roamed his face before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

The kiss was quick, a mere press of lips, the slightest of pressures. But it was a kiss. Adrestia kissed him.

Pulling back, she bit her bottom lip, twirling a strand of grey mane around a finger as she smiled shyly up at him. “Happy Life Day.”

“Happy Life Day.” he returned her smile, hugging her close.


	8. Silver Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse & Torian!!!!!!

Saoirse watched Torian, purring as her fingers traced his tattoo.

“Why are you so happy, cyare?” One of his eyes popped open to gaze sleepily at her.

“I got you a present.” came her pleased reply.

“You did?” Torian wasn’t sure he wanted whatever it was Saoirse got him. Her gifts tended to be the kind that involved badly baked goods.

She nodded. “You’ll like this one. I promise.”

“Alright.” He trusted her.

She flashed a quick grin before pushing herself away from Torian and leaning over the side of the bed to pull out a massive box. “Here.”

Sitting up, he accepted the box, shaking it slightly to try and see what sound it made. “What’d you get me?”

It did not sound like baked goods.

Saoirse only grinned as her eyes flickered between his face to the unopened box.

Chuckling, Torian opened the massive box to find a new rifle. “Is this an Hkay unit rifle?”

“Yes!” Her grin widened and her words held a purr to them.

“Cyare!” He yanked her into a bone-crushing hug. “I love it!”

“I found it when I went to check out the Shroud’s fortress. Decided you needed it more than my Hkay. It used to belong to Forty-seven.” 

“The Hkay Forty-seven?” Torian’s jaw dropped as his hand ran reverently over the rifle.

“Yep.”

“Cyare, I don’t know what to say. I didn’t get you anything.” And he felt horrible about that.

Saoirse deserved everything. She deserved a damn Life Day present. Which he didn’t get.

“Oh, riduur,” her hand stroked his face, “you did though.”

“Are you going say something like how I came back to you alive? Because you saved me.” he smirked.

She giggled. “No.” she pinched his cheek. “You,” she took one of his hands, placing it over her abdomen, “gave me this.”

Torian blinked at his hand against her black fur for a few seconds.

“Ni cuyir slanar at cuyir a buir*!” He breathed once his brain finally started working. 

“Lek.” Saoirse purred at him.

Torian yanked her to him, rolling her onto her back, the rifle completely forgotten as he kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming over her body.

“Happy Life Day, Torian.” Saoirse gasped at him, arching into him as he kissed his way down her neck.

“Happy Life Day, Saoirse.” he groaned against her fur, his hands wrapping her legs around his hips.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni cuyir slanar at cuyir a buir - I'm going to be a father/dad!
> 
> Lek- yes


	9. Another Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begw & Arcann before they're a proper couple, before Theron's betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the song "Another Christmas"

Begw blinked in surprise as Arcann grabbed her hand, pulling her from her seated position in the cantina and dragging her behind him.

“Arcann?” She arched a brow at his antics, but he merely shook his head and continued to pull her along.

She felt her curiosity building as Arcann pulled her through the hangar and up to where her ship was.

“Arcann?” She tried again.

He shook his head again and lead her to the spot just under her ship, leaving her there as he boarded her ship.

Begw sighed and looked around, a gasp of pleased surprise leaving her lips as twinkle lights suddenly turned on.

Spinning around she saw that not only were there twinkle lights in a circle around the clearing under her ship but there was a disco ball hanging from the bottom of her ship as well.

Why would Arcann do this for her? It must be because she was upset about Theron. There were no secrets between Begw and Arcann. 

She told the former Emperor how upset she’d been after Theron confessed that he was madly in love with Lana.

“Do you like it?” Arcann wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, something he did in private, when he knew nobody was watching.

“I love it, ch’eo visot.” Begw leaned her head against him. 

Music began playing, a soft, light instrumental song as Arcann began swaying.

Soon, he and Begw were dancing, something they only ever did with each other.

“Happy Life Day, Begw.” Arcann whispered into her ear.

“Happy Life Day, Arcann.” Begw grinned up at the former Emperor as they danced.

And for once, neither were unhappy as they danced under the twinkle lights. 


	10. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandeyr being all adorable with her hubby and her friends

Tandeyr frowned down at the paperwork that was preventing her from going to the Life Day ball put on by the Alliance.

It would be Arcann’s and Senya’s first time ever celebrating the holiday and Tandeyr had a huge surprise for the pair.

“Tan,” Aric’s hands slide over her shoulders, “leave the paperwork. It’s a holiday.”

“I know, svet, but if I finish it now then I get an entire week off with no paperwork.” She grinned up at her lifemate.

“An entire week off?” He slow blinked at his wife.

“Yep.”

He sat and pulled some of the paperwork towards him. “I’ll help you. I want my wife all to myself for a week.”

Tandeyr giggled. It was just like old times.

#

Tandeyr couldn’t keep her excitement to herself anymore, squealing, causing Aric to wince, she dragged her husband over to Senya and Arcann.

“You guys!” Tandeyr was freakishly strong when she was excited and pulled both mother and son into a bone crushing hug. “Happy Life Day!”

“Happy Life Day, Tan.” Senya chuckled.

Arcann blushed and mumbled, “Happy Life Day, Commander.”

Tandeyr giggled and grabbed both their hands. “I have a surprise for you!”

Senya and Arcann both turned to look at Aric but the Cathar only shook his head and made the locking motion over his lips. He wasn’t going to tell.

The group of four wandered out of the cantina and into the hangar.

“Happy Life Day!” Tandeyr cried as she pushed Senya and Arcann in front of her so they could see the surprise.

“My ship.” Arcann’s jaw dropped.

Standing in front of them were two small ships decked out in Life Day attire, even with giant red bows on top.

“I had it fixed.” Tandeyr wrapped herself in Aric’s arms. “Everybody else has their own private ship. Only you and Senya don’t. So, I found your ship Arcann, and Senya I got Gault to buy you one.”

“I,” Senya turned and yanked Tandeyr out of Aric’s arms and into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you!”

Tandeyr giggled again. “You’re welcome. You’re both members of the Alliance now. You deserve your own ship.”

Senya even decided to hug Aric, leaving the grumpy Cathar surprised.

Tandeyr reached out to hold Arcann’s hand. “Arcann?”

Arcann had said nothing nor reacted.

“Tan,” he turned tear filled blue eyes to her, “thank you.”

Tandeyr pulled him into a gentle hug. “You’re welcome, Arcann.”

“This means a great deal to me.” Arcann whispered.

“I know.” she kissed his cheek before pulling back. “Happy Life Day.”

Arcann sniffed and turned away, walking towards his mother.

Tandeyr felt Aric wrap his arms around her once more.

#

Aric watched as his lifemate brought every single member of the Alliance a gift. Senya’s and Arcann’s gifts were the biggest, but Tandeyr had made sure to buy everyone a gift.

Even Kaliyo.

But not Aric.

His lifemate hadn’t gotten him a present. 

And she wasn’t saving it for last. Tandeyr was horrible at keeping presents. Usually, as soon as she bought a gift, she wanted to give it to the recipient.

“Svet.” her hand slipped into his. “Ready to go?”

Aric gazed down at her flushed face, her sparkling eyes. 

She was happy. She needed this party. Everybody needed the party.

Even Aric, even if he didn’t get a gift, his lifemate being happy and not worried over the health of the kits or the possible death of the entire galaxy was wonderful.

“Are you?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes.”

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “Then let’s go.”

Hand in hand they walked back to their room and got ready for bed after checking on the twins. Forex and Hkay were surprisingly good babysitters.

Tandeyr purred as she snuggled against him. “Svet, are you upset I didn’t get you a present?”

“No.” he wasn’t.

She leaned up and gazed down at him. “I did get you a present, but I didn’t think you’d want it in public.”

“Oh?” Aric’s eyes greedily roamed her form. 

She giggled and shoved playfully at his shoulder, leaning over him to grab something from the bedside drawer.

Chewing her bottom lip, a becoming blush to her cheeks she handed him a piece of flimsie.

Aric sat up and looked at it.

“Is this-” he let the question dangle as he looked at the still in his hand.

“Yes.” she sounded unsure, afraid he’d be angry with her for keeping it a secret so long.

“This is why you didn’t drink tonight.” His brain was still trying to wrap around what he saw in the picture.

“Yes.”

A grin slowly spreading over his face, he yanked her in for a hungry kiss. “You’re pregnant.”

Her answering laugh was watery, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. “Yes.”

Chirping in joy, he licked the tears from her face, his hands gentle on her abdomen. He was going to be a father again. 

Cooing, he kissed her.

“How many?” he asked, raining kiss after kiss on her face, licking tear drops as they fell.

“Doctor Lokin thinks its three this time.” 

He yowled in happiness, stealing her lips in a bruising kiss.

“Happy Life Day, Aric.” She whispered as the kiss ended.

“Happy Life Day, Tandeyr.”


	11. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nullig & Bey'wan being all adorbs

Nullig frowned at the gift in her lap.

“What is it?” She asked her husband.

Bey’wan only smiled and shrugged.

Her eyebrow arched as she picked up the long package and shook it. It did not sound like a rifle although it was long enough to be one.

“Open it.” Bey’wan chuckled.

Nullig narrowed her eyes and opened the package.

“Oh!” she gasped. It was Vector’s old vibrostaff. Tears pricked her eyes. “How did you-”

“With a lot of time and effort.” Bey’wan slipped his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. “Do you hate it?”

Nullig sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “No.” She didn’t. She loved it. “I love it. I had nothing to remember Vector by and this is perfect.” She half turned to pull the Bothan into an awkward hug.

They hugged awkwardly for a few minutes until her tears dried.

“I got you something as well.” she sniffed, pulling away.

“Oh?” Bey’wan reluctantly let her go, watching as she walked over to her cedar chest and pulled out a small box. “It’s not very big.”

She delicately placed it in the palm of his hand, a becoming blush to her cheeks as she sat beside him on the couch.

Bey’wan noted her blush, the way she chewed her lip, how her eyes were focused on the package in her hand and he opened it.

Inside the box was a piece of delicate metal, no bigger than the size of a small vocal cord configuration. 

“Your old vocal cords?” He glanced up at her. He was confused, why had she kept this after the battle against Vaylin.

“You’re the reason I ever got my vocal cords back. You’re my voice, bunny.” Nullig blushed deeper.

Bey’wan gasped. Nullig gave him her voice. Both literally and metaphorically. She was the first person he talked to, the first name she said. 

“Happy Life Day, bunny.” Nullig whispered against his cheek.

“Happy Life Day, kitten.” Bey’wan rasped against her lips as he leaned in to kiss her.


	12. Man with the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarian & Aric with Grandpa Gault

“Where are you going” Gault hissed at Senya, knowing smirk on his face.

Senya arched an eyebrow and said one word, “Cathar.”

Gault blinked at her. Senya just answered him.

The former Knight never told anybody where she was going.

“You coming?” Senya called over her shoulder.

“What?”

“In or out, Gault. You coming or not?” She boarded her ship.

Gault glanced around for a second before running after her.

He got in just as the door was closing.

“So,” he sauntered into the cockpit, “why Cathar?”

Senya smirked. “To visit my son. It’s Life Day.”

Gault arched a brow. 

#

Gault followed Senya to the same speeder pad before.

He had tried to come to Cathar with her many times before. Sometimes he succeeded. Sometimes he didn’t. 

He never got to leave the speeder.

“Awful lot of supplies for one person.” He observed.

Senya just began humming as she started the speeder.

Gault sighed. Senya was queen of noncommittal answers.

#

Arcann stood waiting for them when the speeder arrived at the usual speeder pad.

Arcann with a small kit on his hip.

Gault’s burning curiosity increased.

“Arcann!” Senya hopped out of the barely powered down speeder to hug her son. “And who’s this?”

“Griff.” Arcann grinned down at the kit.

The kit in question was white with pumpkin irises in a green sclera and a bright auburn mane.

“Hello Griff.” Senya cooed at the kit. “I brought supplies.” 

Her son nodded. “The droid will get them.” His gaze flicked to Gault before going back to his mother. “Come on to the house.”

Gault sighed and got comfortable in the speeder.

“Both of you.” Arcann turned and started walking towards the house in the distance.

Senya smirked at Gault as she followed her son.

Gault blinked in surprise before jumping out and hurrying to catch up to the mother and son.

“So, your son got hitched?” Gault asked upon reaching level with Senya.

“No.” Senya studied Gault out of the corner of her eye.

Gault frowned and studied the kit in Arcann’s arms. There was something familiar about the kit. “Hmmmm.”

#

The house was a lot bigger than it looked in the distance. And it wasn’t a house so much as a long hallway that led into a tree. A massive tree.

Something about living in a tree tickled Gault’s memory.

“We’re back!” Arcann called, entering the hallway. “With guests.”

“Guests?” Came a familiar voice from one of the upper rooms. “As in plural?”

“Yes.” Arcann replied.

Gault looked up to see a familiar face looking over a railing. And right into the surprised face of Aric Jorgan.

“Gault?” Aric asked.

“I knew you weren’t dead!” Gault cried triumphantly. “Where’s my girl?”

“Gault, if you wake the kits, I **will** break your nose this time.” Tarian hissed at him, coming to take Griff from Arcann.

“Triplets?” Gault looked from Griff to Tarian.

Tarian smirked and nodded. “You’re a proud grandfather of quads, Gault. Griff is just one of them.” 

As the Devaronian digested that bit of information, Aric came from another doorway to grabbed Griff.

Placing a kiss on Tarian’s lips, the Cathar carried Griff off somewhere.

Senya and Arcann took a strategic retreat, leaving Gault and Tarian alone in the hall.

“I knew you weren’t dead.” Gault smiled at her. 

“The fact that you saw us when Senya dropped Zyeha off means nothing?”

“Oh, aren’t we just smug. Faking your death and the death of your boyfriend. Look at me, I’m Tarian Lok and I’m so clever.” Gault scoffed.

“Tarian Jorgan now.”

Gault sneered. “Oooo my bad.”

They glared at each other for a few minutes before they burst into laughter, reaching out to hug the other person.

“I missed you.” Tarian punched Gault’s arm as the hug ended.

“Missed you too, kiddo.” He rubbed his arm where she punched him.

#

Gault gazed down at the four kits. There were a perfect mix of Aric and Tarian.

“Names?” He knew Griff.

“Griff, Iefan, Blar, and Finn. All boys.” She glanced at Gault.

The Devaronian nodded. “Four for a first litter?”

“The first is always the biggest.” she explained.

Gault looked from the sleeping kits to her face. There was a happiness there, a glow that hadn’t been present with Torian.

Clearly it was caused by Aric and the adorable babies they produced together.

“I’m happy for you, kiddo.” Gault pulled her into a sideways hug.

“Thanks, Gault.” She hugged him back.

#

Gault sat beside Senya as the two of them watched Tarian, Aric, and Arcann feed the kits.

“Senya, why am I here?” It took him a while but knew that Senya had purposely tricked him to come with her.

“He requested it.” She jerked her chin in Aric’s direction. 

“Why?” 

Senya turned her teal eyes to gaze at him, a twinkle in the depths. “Happy Life Day.”

Gault smirked. “Happy Life Day.”

#

Tarian waved goodbye to Senya and Gault.

It wasn’t until the speeder was out of sight, she turned to her lifemate.

“Thank you.” She kissed the middle of his chest, over his heart.

“For what?” He nuzzled the top of her head.

“For inviting Gault to see the kits. It made me really happy.” She gazed up at Aric, love brimming in her eyes. 

“I know.” Aric pecked her forehead. “Happy Life Day.”

“Happy Life Day.” She nuzzled his chest.

“He won’t tell anybody will he?” Aric asked, his hands scratching her back.

“It’s been two years since we faked our deaths and he’s never told anybody that he suspects we’re alive. He won’t tell now.” Tarian sighed, utterly relaxed. “Let’s go check on the kits then go work on giving them little siblings.”

Aric’s gaze heated. “As you wish.”

Giggling, Tarian led him into the house.

#

“What was on Cathar?” Hylo asked out of politeness more than curiosity as she and Gault lay in bed later.

Gault sighed, wrapped Hylo in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair. “A pleasant surprise. A very pleasant surprise.”

“Oh? What?” She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Kits.” Gault replies, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Hylo shook her head. “Happy Life Day, you dirty scoundrel.” She placed a kiss on his chin.

Gault was an idiot. But he was her idiot.


	13. All I Want For Life Day Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my original characters Maegwyn (Nutmeg- Begw's daughter) & Fletcher (Torian's son).  
> I always told myself that i'd never really do an OC post but ummm it's Life Day & I couldn't do one for Begw without doing one for Maegwyn lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All I want for Christmas is you"

Maegwyn Tirall was not happy. 

She was sixteen and Fletcher had yet to notice her.

Sure, he was supposedly courting somebody, but she had yet to see proof of the courtship. 

Speaking of Fletcher, he sauntered into the cantina and Maegwyn ducked under the table.

She’d taken to hiding from her best friend for months now. It was too painful being near him when he was in love with somebody else.

She felt as he stopped next to her table, she had the mind to cloak herself in the Force as he leaned down to peer under the table, a perplexed look on his face.

“I could’ve sworn she was here.” he muttered, running a hand through his beautiful blonde locks.

Maegwyn loved his hair. She loved his blue eyes. She loved everything about him.

And she hated the mystery woman that Fletcher was courting.

She watched, a lump in her throat, as Fletcher walked away calling to Aric.

This was going to be the worst Life Day ever.

#

“Maeg!” Fletcher jumped off the second-floor platform to land with a huff beside Maegwyn. “I got you something!”

Maegwyn smiled up at him. It was hard to hate him when he smiled at her. “What is it?”

“Open your hand.”

She did, closing her eyes unprompted, and felt a slight weight in her palm. 

“Here you go.” She heard the smile in his voice.

Opening her eyes, she saw the most beautiful necklace she’d ever seen. Black metal woven with red metal to form a delicate chain with a tooth from a stalker wrapped in the same metal to form a pendant.

“Fletch!” she punched him in the arm. She adored it! Especially the fact that the pendant was a stalker tooth. One of the first things she and Fletcher killed together.

“I handcrafted it.” He blushed a little, rubbing his arm where she punched him. “You like it?”

“I love it!” she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck in her enthusiasm.

He chuckled. “I’m glad.”

Pulling back, she noticed how close their faces were. She could close the distance easily and kiss him.

Blushing, coughing, she looked down as she ended the hug. “I got you something too.”

“Really?” he asked eagerly.

She nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a necklace. “I made the pendant. I’m not good at metal work so I had my dad make the chain.”

Fletcher’s blush deepened. The pendant was a stalker tooth wrapped in metal that was woven in blue and black metal on a chain that matched.

“Looks like we both had the same idea to use a stalker tooth.” he coughed.

“Yeah.” 

Their eyes met before skittering away in nerves.

“Happy Life Day, Maeg.” Fletcher pulled her into another hug, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“Happy Life Day, Fletch.” she kissed his cheek.


	14. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfys & Arcann

Enfys blinked in confusion at the cupcake Maddox held out to her.

“Happy Life Day, Aunty ‘veth!” the little kit cooed.

It was Life Day? Enfys glanced around at all the proof she had ignored. The decorations, the tinsel, the glitter, the carols playing over the loudspeakers. It was Life Day.

“Happy Life Day, Mads.” Enfys accepted the cupcake and ruffled Maddox’ mane.

Maddox grinned toothily at her before running after his siblings and Koth, presumably to deliver more Life Day cupcakes.

It was Life Day. She never celebrated Life Day before. What did one do to celebrate Life Day?

Frowning at the cupcake, she continued to the enclave for her sparring match with Xalek.

#

Arcann’s eyes seemed to be permanently wide open in shock. As a Zakuulan, he never heard of Life Day, so the celebration and the decorations were a bit overwhelming.

“Happy Life Day!” Maddox’ little voice called, shoving a cupcake into Arcann’s hands.

“Thank you.” Arcann told the kit.

Maddox smiled and ran off again.

Arcann looked down at his cupcake. 

What was Life Day and how did he celebrate it?

#

Enfys looked resplendent in her silver dress, standing under the lights of the cantina. The Alliance was throwing a Life Day ball.

And Arcann was finding it hard to breath Being in the same room with Enfys. She was literally the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. 

The silver dress wrapped around her neck but left her shoulders bare, it hugged her curves until it flared out over her hips, and there was a cut out at her lower back, leaving that bare as well. Every time his hand touched the fur on her lower back a jolt went through him.

Not that he touched her often. He was still so new to the Alliance.

Although everybody knew they were Bonded, he didn’t feel like he deserved her, didn’t deserve their Bond and he took pains to make sure that he was never overtly affectionate in front of large groups of people.

There were occasional screw ups, but there were less now that they learned they could still touch, so to speak, mentally.

He knew Enfys hated that he wouldn’t touch her in public. Saying it didn’t matter to her since everybody in the Alliance knew they shared a room and slept beside each other each night.

But he respected Enfys too much to touch her in public. Only the slightest of touches. He would mostly hold her hand or stroke her face.

Tonight though, he held her while they danced the few dances he was brave enough to ask of her.

Mostly he just stood in this little alcove and watched her. Watched as her silver dress flowed over her body like liquid, as the lights caught her honey mane and made it burn amber for a few seconds, the feel of her joy through their Bond. The flashing rainbow lights, the humm of happiness when he held her closer than usual as they danced.

“Arcann,” Enfys’ softly spoken voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked deep into her lavender eyes.

“Yes?” **_If you had need of me, you could’ve called._** He spoke to only her.

Exasperated, she laughed. **_You do know why nobody has approached you all night, yes?_**

In reality, Arcann hadn’t noticed that nobody talked to him unless he left this alcove. He figured it was because everybody wanted to leave him to his confused joy.

**_No…._ **

He both heard her giggle and felt her amusement crash into him in waves as she pointed above his head.

Looking up, Arcann saw a plant he wasn’t familiar with above his head.

He turned confused eyes to Enfys, his question unformed in his mind as he felt her delicate, warm hands cup his cheeks and pull his face to hers for a chaste, if lingering kiss to his lips.

“It’s mistletoe.” Her eyes sparked in joy as her mind sent clear pictures of what mistletoe was used for around Life Day.

Arcann blushed, his head still in her hands. “Oh.”

She giggled again, placing another kiss to his lips before she finally set him free.

“Nobody wanted to kiss you out of fear of pulling my ire.” she explained, her hand slipping into his cybernetic one.

“Your ire?” Arcann straightened, grasping her hand. He couldn’t imagine Enfys directing her ire at anybody.

**_Not the point._** She directed at him, side-eyeing him. “Apparently, our argument with Senya in the hot springs is most memorable thanks to two very gossipy droids.”

She meant Twovee and Seetwo.

“I mean Teeseven and Hkay.” She corrected with an amused hiss.

Arcann sighed. **_It wasn’t really a fight._**

Memories of how the moment in the hot springs most definitely wasn’t a fight, even if it was physical. And when his mother interrupted them, it was more embarrassing than anger inducing. But definitely not an argument.

**_I know._** She gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes. **_But if it prevents people from kissing my Mate, then I’ll allow whatever rumor to scurry about the base._**

Smirking, Arcann held her hand a little tighter, as they both watched the festivities.

#

Their arms were slung across each other’s lower backs as they trudged tiredly through the base back to their room. 

Enfys nuzzled his shoulder as they entered their room. “I need some air. I’m a bit dizzy.” 

She stepped away from him and towards their private balcony.

Arcann’s eyes followed her, the sway of her hips, the way her dress moved with her, the sound of wooden wind chimes and babbling brooks in his head, the rainbow and golden lights tripping along merrily behind his eyes.

He was happy if a bit confused. He still wasn’t sure what Life Day was, nor how one celebrated it but the ball had given him a chance to dance with Enfys, to feel her in his arms, for them to be together and not have to worry about war or another crisis.

“Arcann,” Enfys sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, his chin on her head, “did you have a good Life Day?”

“Yes. You?” His hands began petting her bare arms.

She hummed an answer, the sound of their aria in his head was answer enough, her hands twining around his neck to pet the back of his head.

Happily, they stood staring out at Odessen’s night.

“Time for sleep.” she yawned, stretching.

Chuckling, Arcann led her back into the room. As they got ready for bed, they brushed their thoughts against the other, a comforting sleepy sort of touch that assured the other they were the same amount of tired. Too tired to do more than snuggle in bed.

“Thank you for today.” Enfys murmured against his chest once they finally settled in bed.

“What do you mean?” Arcann loved petting her as he drifted off.

“I’ve never celebrated Life Day before and you made today perfect.”

“You made today perfect for me as well. I’ve also never celebrated.” he admitted, kissing her mane.

Enfys giggled, snuggling deeper into his side, placing a kiss to his chest over his heart. “Happy Life Day, Arcann.”

“Happy Life Day, Enfys.”

Happily, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
